


Copia Showerthoughts

by The_Snipes22



Series: Snipes: After Dark [7]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, I need to cover all my vampire search bases okay?, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire!Copia, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snipes22/pseuds/The_Snipes22
Summary: Copia visits you while you get ready for bed. Shenanigans ensue.





	Copia Showerthoughts

You’re sitting in bed with your window open, and you realize it’s quite late, probably you should be getting to bed. Time to get ready and shower and everything. You wash off your makeup in the sink and grab a towel to dry off your face. You look up in the mirror and see Copia leaning against the doorframe of your bathroom. You jump, a little startled that he's there.

_How the fuck did he get in here?_ you think to yourself.

“H-how the fuck did you get in here?” You say.

He points a thumb in the direction of your room. “The window.” He smiles, showing off his fangs.

_Shit. I forgot he could do that. Still I guess it’s nice to see him again_

“Well, thanks for dropping by though.”

You smile and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles as well, happy with the attention you’re giving him.  He reaches up to your face and cups your cheek.

“You wouldn’t mind if I joined you in the shower would you? I’m a bit... hungry tonight.”

“Uh, no! Not at all!” You say without a second thought.

* * *

The hot water’s running and you step in the shower, with Copia close behind. It’s not long before Copia is gently pushing you into the wall, the reason why you actually started taking a shower completely gone from your mind the instant he got soaked by the water. The cold tile against your back is a very stark contrast to the heat you’re feeling within you. Copia’s whole makeup deal doesn’t run in the water. Which is slightly odd, but whatever. He’s allowed some strangeness. He _is_ a vampire after all.

Just, the few strands of hair in his face as he looks at you, the water running down his hairy chest, it’s really a lot for you to handle right now.You two lean in to kiss each other almost simultaneously. He breaks the kiss and quietly laughs, his lips staying inches away from yours.

“It seems we know what both want tonight.”

“Yes, we do.”

You take his face in both your hands and pull him into a kiss.Even though you initiated the kiss, Copia takes control, eagerly too, practically growling as he quickly breaks the kiss and weaves his hand in your hair.Your heart pounds. It’s time for your end of the bargain. You grab his other hand that was on your hip and slide it up your body and to your chest, where you know he can feel your heartbeat.

_Tesorina_ you always know how to make me happy.”

You huskily laugh. “Of course, I have to get you to keep coming back to me, don’t I?”

His hand moves to your left breast and he quickly looks down at it and then back to your face. He puts some slight pressure on your breast and massages your nipple with his thumb, causing you to bite your bottom lip and try to stifle a moan.

“Heh,” he chuckles, “it seems you’re hungry too tonight.”

“Aren’t I alwayohmygod. Mmmph.” Your sentence is cut off by him leaning down to take your nipple in his mouth. He takes care not to bite it with his fangs but he definitely uses his pointed, flexible tongue to his advantage here.

Your response to this is to take his member in your hand, and start to stroke it.

“Oh, fuck me _Tesorina._ ” He curses, “don’t make this more difficult for me than it already is.”

“No Copia, fuck _me_. Please?”

He smiles and moves his hand from your breast to your entrance.

“My dear, what made you think I _wouldn’t_

You put your hands on his hips and you gasp when he puts his first and middle fingers in you.

“Dear sweet Satan below,” he breathily says, “you’re just dripping wet aren’t you, and not just from the water.”

“I need you,” you plead and you roll your hips forward just slightly to get more of him inside you, “just like you need me.”

He chuckles, he absolutely loves it when he has you wrapped around his fingers both like this and you listening to his every beck and call. He slides his fingers out of you, making sure to make you shiver as his fingers passed over your clit. He puts his fingers on either side of your entrance and gently pushes your folds apart. He slides himself in up to the hilt, making sure nothing is painful for you as he does so.

>He tightens his grip on your hair and pulls your head sideways so your neck is exposed to him. He quickly kisses you on the lips, then kisses his way down your jaw and neck to where he’s going to bite you.

He licks the length of your neck that he just kissed.

“ _Tesorina,_ ” he whispers in your ear, “you taste and feel wonderful as always.”

He chuckles and nips at your earlobe before returning to your neck. And that’s when he bites. You cry out in pain, but it changes to a cry of pleasure as he starts to thrust his hips. You feel your hot blood trickle from the wound on your shoulder and down your chest. He licks his lips and smiles as he runs his tongue along the trail of blood and up to the puncture wounds on your neck.

You hear him moan as he drinks and thrusts into you.

You feel a coil tighten within you with every thrust of his hips. As you are about to orgasm, Copia stops thrusting, keeping you at the edge as he finishes feeding on you.

Once Copia finishes his drink of you, he slowly licks the wound clean and heals it, and continues to lick up your neck and to your mouth. He lets go of your hair so he can kiss you and keep you on that fine edge.

“Just, fucking, do it already.” You’re begging him, pleading with him, if you could be on your knees, you would be, begging at his feet.

“Of course my dear.” Is all he says as he resumes the rhythm he started before, taking you completely over the edge.

That coiled spring feels like it just exploded into pulses of pleasure, radiating through your body.

“Oh Copia!” You cry out in ecstasy.

He groans and quickly kisses you as he comes as well, he bites your lip and takes one last tiny drink before pulling away.

* * *

 

You two separate yourselves and _actually_ finish showering like you were supposed to. It’s difficult, as you feel slightly weak from lack of blood, but Copia is there to help you and make sure you don’t hurt yourself. He even washes your hair for you. Sitting on his lap, and him massaging your head makes you quite sleepy. Once your hair is all washed and stuff you just hold on to his neck and put your head on his shoulder, practically falling asleep. He gives you a peck on the cheek before turning off the water and drying off. He stays with you the entire night, making sure that you’re okay.


End file.
